


Beyond the Sunrise (High School AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [81]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Spanish Speaking Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Bucky is failing his Spanish class, so he asks you for help, which you give. The amount of time you two spend together makes something blossom. But there’s the fear of your father, who thinks that Bucky is no good, that will take all that away.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Beyond the Sunrise (High School AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song "Sunrise" from the "In the Heights" soundtrack

You were rather surprised when Bucky Barnes came up to you after your Spanish 2 class asking for your help.

“You’re a fluent Spanish speaker and, well, I’m not doin’ so well in class. Do you think you could tutor me?”

You didn’t know what made you agree, but the way that Bucky looked at you with genuine concern for his grades, you figured that was it. Yeah that was it. 

It was late in the night and month well into Bucky’s tutoring sessions. You and Bucky met on the rooftop of your apartment complex for your lessons. Your dad wouldn’t let you go anywhere near Bucky, due to his suspicions of Bucky being no good. So this was the only way you could tutor him to succeed in his Spanish class.

Wrapped in a blanket to protect you from the chilly night, you look up from your notes, “Are you ready to try again?” you ask Bucky.

He hesitates before he nods and says “I think I’m ready.”

You softly smile at him as you say, “Okay, here we go.” You look at the flashcards you and began to name off words, “[Esquína”](https://href.li/?https://genius.com/Lin-manuel-miranda-sunrise-lyrics#note-8431534)

Bucky’s brows furrowed and eyes narrowed as he tried to recall the word. His face then brightened as he recalled, “Corner.”

You nodded, “Tienda.”

“Store.”

“Bombilla.”

“Lightbulb,” he said with a nonchalant shrug.

You smirked, “You sure?”

He smiled, biting his lip and nodded, “I’m..sure.”

You giggled, “Three out out three. You did alright!”

Bucky scoot closer to me, “Keep goin’! Teach me more!”

You laughed as you pat his hands, “Alright! Alright! Calor.”

“Heat.”

“Anoche”

“Last night.”

Your face suddenly fell as you read off the next word, “Dolor.” 

Bucky, noticing this, put a hand on yours, “Pain.”

You nodded, “That’s right.” you cleared your throat, trying to push off the sadness that was coming over you, “Llámame.”

“Call me,” Bucky playfully says as he nudges to you causing you to giggle softly.

“Azul”

“Blue”  
  
“Á-Ámame” you whisper so low but loud enough for him to hear you.  
  
Just as soft, he answers, “Love me.”  
  
“Perhaps I do…” You mumble, avoiding his gaze.

Bucky lifts your chin up with his finger to get you to look at him, “Well, how do you say ‘kiss me’?”

“Bésame.”

“And how do you say ‘hold me’?” he asks as he slowly wraps his arms around you.  
  
“Abrázame,” you breath out and look out to see the sun slowly rising from the horizon, “Al amanecer. At sunrise”

Bucky’s eyes dart from your eyes to your lips. His thumb gently grazes against your lower lip, “I don’t know what to do now that I’ve found you, Y/N. You’ve..changed me. I want you. This. But will your dad say when he sees me around you?” He sighs, “Promise me, you’ll stay.”

You nod, your own hands cupping his face when you speak, “I don’t care at all what people say about you or us. I’ll stay, even beyond the sunrise.” you lean forward, resting your forehead against Bucky’s.

“How do you say ‘kiss me’ again?” he whispers, staring into your eyes.

“Bésame.” you mumble, your lips growing closer to his.

“Bésame,” he whispers, closing the small distance between you two. Your lips touch your swear there are sparks. Your hands leave his face as they to his neck and hair, pulling him closer to you, as close as you can. 

Bucky pulls you onto his lap, hands on your hips as he kisses you over and over again until he can no longer breathe. But if this is how he dies, he wouldn’t mind. He found something beautiful. He found something new and that’s you. And he holds you, kisses you, until sunrise, hoping he’ll be able to you even beyond it.


End file.
